Will Sparks Fly?
by clatoforeverx
Summary: High school, parties drinking, having fun. Cato has his eye on Clove, will he get her? MODERN DAY Rated T for Swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! So I've restarted this story, as I didn't really like my old one. In 'Panem Hills' everyone who lives there is very rich, much like Beverly hills. Cato has his eye on Clove, will he get her?**

_Trash the hotel_  
_ Let's get drunk on the mini bar_  
_ Make the phone call_  
_ Feels so good getting what I want, yeah_  
_ Keep on turning it up_  
_ Chandelier swinging, we don't give a fuck_  
_ Film star, yeah I'm deluxe_  
_ Classic, expensive, you don't get to touch, ow._

_ **Iggy Azalea **_

~Clove's POV~

I wake up to my alarm clock, and groan. Mondays, I hate them. Exactly on the dot, 7:01 pm Katniss rings me. I answer tiredly.

"Yes, I am awake."

"Good, now hurry. I'll be here in 20 depending on how long Glim takes." She says down the phone.

"Okay, bye." I click the button and force myself out of bed. I brush my hair so all every tangle disappears. Brush my teeth and put my black skinny jeans, and a cream blouse on. With heeled black boots.

I check the time, and its 7:19. I walk down the stairs and grab an apple and walk out of the door.

Kat's car arrives on my driveway, a black mini convertible. As it is summer, it is quite light and warm so that's a bonus.

"Hey." I say throwing in my bag and climbing in. "Sorry I'm kinda late, had to rush."

"Its okay, Glim is in a major meltdown about Marvel, again." Katniss sighs as Glimmer is freaking out in the back of the car.

"I don't know if he likes me anymore! What if he is cheating on me? OMG!"

I smile and say "How could Marvel cheat on you? Your perfect Barbz."

We all call Glimmer 'Barbie', or 'Barbz' She is like a perfect Barbie doll. Iggy Azalea's 'Fancy' comes on the radio and I turn it up full blast, as I know every word.

_First things first, I'm the realest (realest)_  
_ Drop this and let the whole world feel it (let 'em feel it)_  
_ And I'm still in the Murda Bizness_  
_ I can hold you down, like I'm givin' lessons in physics (right)_  
_ You should want a bad bitch like this (ha)_  
_ Drop it low and pick it up just like this (yeah)_  
_ Cup of Ace, cup of Goose, cup of Cris_  
_ High heels, somethin' worth a half a ticket on my wrist (On my wrist.)_  
_ Takin' all the liquor straight, never chase that (Never)_  
_ Rooftop like we bringin' '88 back._  
_ Bring the hooks in, where the bass at?_  
_ Champagne spillin', you should taste that._

"This is our song!" We all scream and burst out laughing. We pull up in the school parking lot, and the song is still blaring. Everyone stares at us, but we are the most popular in the school. We get out the car but still leave the music blaring. We don't have to be in until 8, and it is 7:49. I guess we still have time.

Thresh walks over to us with Jacqui, they claim they are just friends, but there must be so much more to it.

Peeta walks over and hugs Kat from behind, "Hey ladies." He smirks, earning a elbow in the gut from Katniss.

"Hiiii Peetaaaa." We all say in sync.

"I'm going to get some water, be right back." I say putting in my earphones and walking off.

"Hi Clove." Someone says, I wave. "Hey Clo."... "Hi Clove." Everyone says hi to me on the corridor, I give a small wave, and pick up my water and head back to the car.

I see an unfamiliar boy stood by the car with Peeta, he has Blonde spikey hair, and is very muscular. Quite attractive as well.

"Clove, this is Cato." Peeta says to me, "Good to know." I reply not bothering to look at him.

I sense him to walk over to me, and he unplugs one of my headphones and puts it to his ear.

"Excuse me?" I say.

"Never thought you'd be the type of girl into rap music?" He says looking at my phone, "2pac?! Wow that's a surprise."

"What's wrong with 2Pac?" I ask him coldly.

"Nothing, he is the man, legend. I have plain respect for him." He says holding his arms up in defence.

"Good to know." I say and walk over to Kat, pulling the headphone out of his ear.

"Flirting now Clove?!" She asks me with a sarcastic grin on her face, I playfully hit her.

"Ouch... No love for Cato then? Peeta asks me.

"None whats so ever." I say smiling, the bell rings and we all walk to class. I take my seat, usual spot in Chemistry. I spot Cato walking in and say something to .

"Just take any seat available Cato." He says, and I sigh. Nobody sits next to me, even though they are all desperate to, not bragging, just saying.

He sits next to me, great.

"Cloverrr." He smirks, placing his hand on my thigh. Very high up.

"Get the fuck off me!" I scream, but in a whisper.

"Chill crazy, wow."

I stare at him, I start to finish my work, I feel Cato put his hand on my back.

"Get the fuck off me!" I whisper.

"Frigid bitch." He replies coldly.

"Excuse me, but you put your hands on me, so before you wanna call me a 'Frigid Bitch' I suggest you shut the fuck up, and don't touch me."

"Fiesty, I like it. But chill." He smirks.

"Fuck you."

"With pleasure."

"I think I'd pass, as I would want you touching me? Don't make me laugh, I've got a rep to maintain and I don't need you coming into the equation. You irrational bastard." I say, I always use longer words when i'm pissed.

"Who replaced your, 'Miss Popular Princess' act too 'Miss Cold Hearted Bitch act?" He asks me.

"Who shoved a tree up your arse?"

"CLASS DISMISSED, YOU ARE ALL FREE TO GO!" Mr James says, and I pack up my books and leave.

* * *

"So...How was Chem?" Glimmer asks me, plaiting her hair.

"Could've been better, I had an argument with that Blonde bastard."

"Heyyy!... I'm blonde." Glimmer says pulling a shocked face.

"Not you Glim! He's a Fucking Prick." I say.

"Clo, calm down. How about we go for food tonight? Take your mind off this?" She asks me. "Come on, it'll be fun?"

"Fine, meet me at Kats car. Love ya." I hug her and walk to my next lesson.

* * *

The day has ended so I walk to Kat's car and put my stuff in, I see Cato walk over.

"Hey queen bitch." He says to me.

"Hi Irrational Bastard." I smirk.

"Look, I'm sorry right, I shouldn't have called you what I did, but you shouldn't have called me an irrational bastard." He points out.

"Oh.. I see? Well I'm not the one who put my hands on you, and called you a frigid bitch? You can take that fake apology, and shove it right up your hair-"

"Hey Clove, Cato." I hear Thresh shout, so I walk over to him.

"Thank god for that, one more word out of his mouth, and he would have a knife lodged into his back... Permanently."

"So how have you pissed Clove off then?" Thresh shouts to Cato.

"How do I know?" He says chuckling, I give them both my best death stare.

"Ooosh, sorry Clo, I love you." Thresh says pretending to be scared.

I smile as I see Kat and Glim walk over to the car. "Oh my god, drive." I say, as they get into the car.

"Why?" They ask.

"Just, go?... Please?"

Kat pushes the pedal and we are driving off until we here somebody shout, "Queen Bitch, i'll see you there!" I turn around and see Cato wink at me, and get into his car.

"Who...invited...him?" I say slowly.

Glimmer pulls a guilty look, i stare at her.

"Why is he calling you 'Queen Bitch'" Katniss asks me.

"Another argument, keep me away from him.

We walk into Pizza EXPRESS, and order what we want. We sit down, and start to eat, and chat about girly things.

"So girls! I am hosting a party at mine on Friday, as you know. My parties are legendary!" Glimmer squeals and drinks her milkshake.

"How are you and Marv anyway?" I ask her.

"He never calls me back."

"What an idiot." Katniss says.

"We're always fighting! I was on his phone the other day and i saw a text from someone named 'My Wife Kyra', what if he is cheating on me?"

"Confront him babe, I'm always up for some butt kicking!" Me and Katniss say.

"So Clove, you cannot stay single forever."

"I can."

"Cannot Clove! Your so beautiful you just wont let guys in." Glimmer says.

"How about Cato?"

"Yes!" Glimmer squeals.

"Forget it! That low life, scum. Son of a b-"

"Don't look now, but Cato's just walked in." Katniss laughs.

This is gonna be a long night.

* * *

**a/n: i hope you liked this chapter, i am defo sticking to this version now. Clato will appear as the story progresses. Make sure to review for the next chapter, longer chapters as the story progresses xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou so much for the reviews, favs, and follows! ily all! **

* * *

"What is he doing here?!" I hiss, making it obvious I'm annoyed.

"How do I know? Clo chill." Katniss says, and then gets up to go and see Peeta.

"Fuck, there's Marvel." Glimmer says shielding her face, and crouching low. They must have problems if she is hiding from him.

"Glim?" Marvel says, she sighs and sits back down on her seat. "Hey Marv?"

"Hi, Glim can we talk?" She stares at him, as to say are you mad?! "Glim, please?"

"Fine." She says and gets up, "Bye Clove, love ya."

Glimmer and Marvel leave, Katniss has left with Peeta. Cato smirks and walks over to me.

"What do you want dickhead?" I ask him, praying he would leave.

"To talk, and.."

"Don't even think about it!" I say and catch his hand, he tries to interlock his fingers with mine, but I pull away.

"Clove, can we just be friends then?" He asks me.

"Friends?"

"Yeah, friends."

"Um... okay then? Friends." I say and drink my milkshake.

"I apologise for before Clove."

"You don't mean it." I say putting down my drink.

"I know I don't." He says smirking, I give him a death glare. If looks could kill. "Joke Clove! Were friends, friends joke!" He smiles and smirks, "And have some fun..."

"No they don't." I smirk and pull out my Iphone 5s. I see a text from Hayes, my little brother. He's 14 and a little shit.

_"What the fuck Hayes!" I scream down the phone to him._

_"Clove, I'm sorry honestly!" _

_"Sorry doesn't cut it! You know what I'm gonna do to you!" _

_"Okay then." I can tell he is smirking down the phone._

_"Just you watch you little shit, wait till I get home."_

I end the call and turn back to Cato, "Sorry bout that."

"It's okay, so who's Hayes then?" He asks me.

"My little brother. Anyway, ive got to go. Big party to get ready for tomorrow."

"Party? How come I don't know about this?"

"Glimmers? Come if you want, just bring some beer. We always run out." I shrug.

"Will you be there?"

"Yes?"

"What will you be wearing?" He smirks at me.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." I wink, and walk out of the door and get into the car.

I drive home and walk through the door, only to see Hayes making out with some girl on the sofa.

"Hayes, what the fuck?" I ask him.

"Clove, this is Shaunie."

"Alright?" I say and nod towards her, "Yeah, you?" She shrugs, obviously being embarrassed about me catching them.

"Hayes, where's Kaya, Nash, Skye, and Yale?" They're all my other siblings, I am the oldest, Mum and Dad are at work a lot, so its my job to watch them. Nash is 16, Kaya is 14, Skye is 3, and Yale is 11. Me and Nash are twins, but i'm the oldest, he is a little shit too, but he isn't as bad as Hayes.

"Nash! Get your ass down here now?" I shout, "Coming!" He replies.

"What?" He says stood in his boxers, Shaunie does a double take, and we both laugh. Unfortunately Hayes didn't see, his reaction would have been priceless.

"Alright babe? Call me." He winks at Shaunie, and we both laugh. Shaunie winks back, and Hayes looks livid.

"Hayes, your watching Kaya, Yale, and Skye tomorrow." Nash says to him.

"No I am fucking not." He says, "Clove can watch them."

"Yes you fucking are." I say mimicking his tone, "You can watch them."

"Where are youse too going? I always get stuck with them!" He moans.

"Glimmers party, so I guess you are."

"Is Shaunie staying?" Nash asks him.

She sits up and winks, and Hayes snarls, "No she's not."

"Wouldn't want to stay here anyway, be too tempted too cuddle up with your brother, fuck you Hayes." She says in this horrible voice and walks out.

What did that bitch just say to my brother? I think to myself, I open the door and shout "Oiiii," She turns around, "Before you say 'fuck you' to my brother, you tramp. Take a look in the mirror, cos I can guarantee he would not want to fuck you honey. Got a problem with him, come see me? Got it?"

I slam the door and walk back into my living room, Nash is lay on the sofa, and Kaya is stood at the top of the stairs.

"Clo?" She whispers down.

"Yeah hon?" I whisper back.

"Is Hayes alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Its late, go back asleep."

Kaya and Hayes are extremely close, much like me and Nash. I think It is cute honestly.

I lock the door and make my way up to bed, climb in the covers and fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

***Party Day***

My eyes flutter open, I grab my phone and check the time. Oh shit! I think, its 10am, I'm supposed to be at Glimmers in 3 hours. The party starts at 7, but us girls are going over early to get ready.

"Nash?" I shout, "You awake?"

"Yeah!"

"Good, well I am going to Glimmers soon, make sure Hayes doesn't go out tonight!"

"Okay!"

I figure I may aswell go to Glimmers early, gives us extra time to get ready.

I get into my car and drive to the 'Carner Mansions' I have my own key, as Glimmer lives alone. Her mum and dad are workaholics.

"Hey Glimmer!" I shout.

"Hey honey! Who's excited for the party of the semester?!"

"Meeeee!" I scream, to egg her on.

"Let me in you lazy bitches." Someone screams through the speaker, I realise its Katniss. I let her in and we all go up to Glimmers room.

"I have so much to do! Food, drink, decorations, music. Ugh, the list is endless." She says dramatically and pretends to faint.

"Peeta will sort out the food, I'll sort out the drinks, and Clove sort out the music and décor?" Katniss says.

"Sure."

"Hey Clove, will Nash be here tonight?" Glimmer asks me.

"Yes... And ewww! That's my twin brother? Besides you have Marvel?" I point out, slightly disgusted.

"Oh yay! Who gives a fuck about Marvel anyway?"

"You do!" I point out, "I know you do, so don't try it on with Nash."

"Chill." She says, and then see's I'm serious. "Okay Clove."

"Right, so we need to get ready, and do all this." Katniss says, she looks at us, "Well come on?"

Me and Kat go to her car, we decided to leave Glimmer in charge of the decoration, and i'll do the music. Katniss calls Peeta for the food, he agrees so we set off to get some drinks. My phone beeps, I pull it out and have a text off a unknown number.

'_Hey babe, can't wait to see how hot you look tonight, Cato.'_

I reply back with, _'How did you get my number?'_

_'It's not that hard sweetheart, i'll see you tonight ;)'_

"How the fuck has Cato got my number Kat?" I ask her.

"Dunno, he probably asked around, don't sweat it."

We pull up at the Liquor store, and get $200 worth of alcohol. Seeing as we have a lot of money, its basically lose change. I hate bragging about it though, it's not fair.

"Kat, do you wanna come round mine for a bit? I need a rest before this party."

"Yeah, sure. I feel the same, should we invite Glim?"

"Nah, she'll be busy. We can sort out the music at mine." I say as we get into the car.

We pull up onto my drive, and walk through the door. Nash is sat there playing XBOX with Hayes, Kaya is on her phone, Yale is eating and Skye is begging to play with them. Nash see's me and Katniss and smiles.

"Alright Kat?" He asks her, they went out for a bit last summer. Now she's got Peeta, its kind of awkward, but its cool.

"Yeah, I'm fine, you?" She replies.

"Good."

"Hey Katniss." Hayes says winking at her.

"Dude, that's terrible. I thought I taught you better than this!" Nash says to him, Katniss laughs.

"Alright Hayes?" She says to him, and he smiles.

"Clove! Yale won't play pony princess's with me! Tell him off!" Skye says, leaping into my arms.

"He might play with you later, and Hayes, seriously? Do you have to hit on all my friends?"

"Well they're all hot." He smirks.

"Hayes shut the fuck up." Says Yale, "You think you can get every girl, but she's taken by Peeta. So get to fuck."

Me, Nash, and Katniss burst out laughing, Hayes looks angry, Kaya finally looks up from her phone.

"Shut up Yale! It's you that can't get a girl!" Kaya says, she always sticks up for Hayes, everytime.

"Yes Kaya." Hayes says, "Owned by a girl."

"Everyone shut up now!" Skye screams with her little lisp, she's only 3 but is very bossy.

"Hayes, your watching Kaya, Yale and Skye tonight." I say to him.

"Can't I come to the party, Kaya can watch them?"

"If Hayes gets to go, so do I!" Kaya says.

I put my palm to my face, "Only me and Nash are going! Hayes you are babysitting, Kaya you will do as you're told. Skai, be good. Yale don't argue with Hayes. We will be back later on tonight."

"As if, watch me." Hayes mutters, but not quiet enough.

"I'll send Finnick or Gale round Hayes to check on you, so think twice before you start with your smart arse comments." I say to him smirking, Or maybe even Cato? I think to myself.

Me and Katniss go up to my room to sort out the playlist for the party, Peeta has already dropped the food off and Glimmer is nearly finished decorating. Me and Kat lie on my bed and sort out the tracks for the party.

"Is it awkward between you and Nash?" I ask her.

"No, not really. We're all good, we only went out for like a week or something? Peeta's cool with him anyway."

"It was more than a week Kat."

"Well a month then." She replies eating a salad.

"I think he still has feelings for you." I reply eating my salad.

"I like Nash, he's funny. A laugh I suppose, but I've got Peeta now, and Hayes is well funny, reminds me of Nash when he was younger. Anyway we have to do this now, its 4:30, the party starts at 7, and were still not ready." Katniss points out.

"Lets do it then." I say as we get to work.

* * *

We arrive at Glimmers, the place looks amazing! The food, looks so nice. Everything is ready to go, all that's left is for us to get ready.

"Kat, that looks so nice!" Glimmer says, pointing to Katniss's dress. She looks stunning, the dress is deep red, and very short. Also she is wearing her 6 inch Louboutins and her hair in a side braid.

"Do you think? Is it too short?" She asks us worryingly.

"No, it's perfect. It hugs your curves perfectly, and you look great!"

"Says you! Look at you Clo!"

I am wearing a Black Mini dress, my hair curled to perfection. With black smoky eyes, and red lipstick, and 6 inch Louboutins.

"Is that for Cato?" Glimmer asks me, "Can someone zip me up?" Her dress is a light pink, very short. Shows a lot of cleavage, but it's Glimmer. She can pull anything off. She might dress slutty sometimes, but no one dares to call her one. Everyone knows she is perfect and could get anyone she wanted.

"No, it's not for Cato, I can dress up if I want too, and yeah come here."

"Okay then..." She says sarcastically, "People will be arriving soon, is my hair straight at the back?" She says turning around.

"It looks fantastic, you look fantastic!" Katniss says, "Let's go."

We walk down the stairs, and see people are already outside, we open the door and let everyone in.

About an hour into it, I see Nash, Finnick and Gale walk in. They all walk over to me.

"Looking hot Clove." Gale winks at me, Nash elbows him in the gut.

"Hayes is staying in with Kaya, Yale and Skye. I told him if he leaves the house I'd personally chop hi-" He stops in mid sentence, "Is that Cato Hadley? The new quarterback?" He asks Gale and Finnick.

"I think so, seems a good size." Finnick shrugs.

"Yeah, to big to be a line backer, or wide receiver." I say, I know my stuff about football.

"Anyway, I'm going to get a drink, coming?" Finnick asks us.

"I'll have a vodka. Because you love me, will you get it for me?" I say doing my best puppy dog pout, he eventually gives in.

"Fine, Gale, Nash you coming?"

"Yeah" Gale says.

"Nash?"

"Nah, bring me back a beer."

"Hopefully he wont sneak out tonight!" I shout over the music.

"Yeah, don't worry he wont. I'll be back in a bit." Nash walks off so I'm just stood there like a right idiot on my own.

Finnick still hasn't come back with my drink.

"Clover." Somebody says, I turn round so quick I nearly fall.

I turn around and realise its Cato, he is smirking. "What do you want asshole?"

"To talk, I love your dress, but there's not much too it though."

"Shorter the better."

"Can I get a closer look?"

"No." I reply coldly.

"Holy shit, is that Nash Calloway?" He asks me.

"Yeah, why?"

"He's literally the man at football."

"I know, he's my twin brother." I say, trying to hold in my laughter.

"Holy crap! You do both look the same, I never knew." He says smiling. That is the first time I've seen Cato smile, and god does he look perfect.

"So, I've seen you with Odair a lot, anything going on?"

"Finnick is one of my bestfriends, closest friends. I wouldn't tell you if there was anyway." I smirk, and walk off.

I find Glimmer sat outside with a can of lager, as I edge closer I see she is sat with Thresh and Finnick. I walk over, slightly wobbling, I think I have had one to many. The shoes defiantly don't help.

"Hey guys." I say sitting down.

"You drunk Calloway?" Thresh asks me.

"Yep, are you?"

"Yep, you gonna be hungover tomorrow?" He says smiling.

"Yep."

"Well cheers to that." We all say laughing and clinking our bottles or cans.

"When are you going to make a move on Jackie?" Glimmer asks him, reapplying her makeup.

"Do you think she would go out with me?"

"Well no Thresh!" I say sarcastically, "You dumb shit, obviously she would go out with you! Go and see her now, this might be your chance!"

"Go on mate, she's bound to say yes." Finnick says slapping his hand onto Thresh's back. "Go on!"

"Fine! If she says no, I will blame all of youse!"

"Love you too Thresh." Me and Glimmer say in unison as he walks off.

"Has anyone seen Nash tonight?" I ask them both.

"No, not since we came in." Finnick says, I look at Glimmer.

"Have you?"

"No Clo, he can't have gone far... trust me."

"I'm going to look for him." I say as I get up and stumble into the house. Where could he be? To think of it I haven't seen Katniss either all night. I pray to god she hasn't done anything stupid. Peeta would be broken. I look around, that's when I think I spot him. I walk over and tap him on the shoulder.

"Nash?"

He turns around, its not Nash, its fucking Hayes! I am going to kill him.

"Hayes! What the fuck, you little shit! I swear you are grounded for the rest of your life! How dare you leave Kaya, Yale and Skye on their own. I swear wait till Nash finds out!" I am practically screaming in his face.

"We are going to find your brother, now." I grab him before he can protest. He knows to keep quiet now, one word and he is dead.

We walk into the next room, me and Hayes both gasp. There is Nash kissing some girl passionately, the girl is only Katniss Everdeen.

* * *

**A:N/ _Hey guys! I am so sorry for the delay of this chapter! I had this chapter all ready for posting at least 2 weeks ago! Then my laptop charger broke, and I've only just got a new one today! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to PM me with any questions, and I will give shoutouts to the reviewers in the next chapter. I have a lot planned for this story, so I hope you stick by me, and follow and favourite this. As you can see I have a bit of an obsession with Nash Grier, so Nash is Clove's twin. I also had to add Hayes into there! Just to let you know... *SPOILER* Nash and Katniss have a very interesting history, So be prepared for some NASHNISS, but don't worry EVERLARK shippers, Everlark will be in there too! So please review, my face always lights up when I see somebody new has reviewed this, so review! _**

**_ILY ALL! XOXOX_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the late update, you see I have been in Ireland for a few weeks, and had no laptop. So yeah, thankyou for sticking by me everyone! ily all x_

* * *

"Nash?" I called out, knowing he would hear me. Me and Hayes were stood in a state of shock, with so many unanswered questions. Will it just be a one time thing? What about Peeta? The answers were endless.

After seeing me and Hayes, I think Katniss immediately sobered up, as she smoothed down her dress and started to speak.

"Clove...hi" Kat said, biting her lip.

"Katniss...hi!" I said sarcastically, "What about Peeta?"

"Oh..um.. I don't know. I just."

"We were just too drunk I suppose?" Nash speaks up. I am honestly not bothered about if they get back together, its just what it would do to Peeta. That's what worries me.

"I'm not bothered about youse too, just Peeta. So work it out, before he finds out. Because I'm certainly not the one whose going to tell him." I say, and realise Hayes is still in my grasp.

"On another note, what is Hayes doing here?" Nash asks me.

"Snuck out obviously, now what are we going to do? Should we just let him stay, If we keep an eye on him?" I say tiredly, Nash nods, so I let him go.

"Anyway, I'm going, have fun." I say to Nash and Katniss and walk out the door. My head is pounding from all the alcohol, the thought of Nash and Katniss together. I decide to go and sit in the garden for a while, I sit down and check my Instagram feed, then someone appears behind me.

"Clover." I hear the person say.

"Way to state the obvious." I say not bothering to look at who it is, I know anyway. Because only one person calls me Clover.

"Hi." He says and sits down next to me.

"Hi."

"It's me Cato?" He says chuckling.

"Again, way to state the obvious."

"Bitchiness comes naturally to you doesn't it?"

"What can I say?" I smirk, " I am a natural."

"So can I interest you in a dance?"

"No." I reply coldly.

"Oh come on, can we start again? Friends."

"Fine!" I say, tired of his asking.

"So 'fine!' to a dance, 'fine!' to friends, or to both?" Cato says mimicking my tone, which is very annoying, but I cant help but laugh.

"To both then." I smile, and hold my hand up, gesturing for him to help me up.

"Your so beautiful when you smile you know, I've only knew you for like 3 days, but I can tell you rarely smile. You should more often Clove." This is the side I've never seen to Cato, kind and caring.

Our hands stay interlocked till we reach the dancefloor, and my favourite 5 Seconds Of Summer song comes on, 'She looks so perfect' blares through the speakers.

"Let me guess? Your favourite song?" He says, as we dance.

"Yep." I say smiling, a little. "How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess I suppose?" He laughs, and god does he look gorgeous.

"I'm like the number one fan of 5 Seconds Of Summer, especially Luke Hemmings." I say, laughing as he twirls me around.

"Hey Clove, I'm sorry for the way I acted on the day I met you, and at Pizza EXPRESS, I just thought, you'd just be another girl I messed around with. But your different, your beautiful, and funny. I'm sorry I acted like a complete idiot, and I'm glad we can start again as friends." He says, looking deep into my eyes, and you can tell he truly means it.

"It's okay, I forgave you ages ago, just don't do it again? It's not cool really." I say, "God are my feet killing in these shoes! I don't even know why I wear heels, they just kill me."

"Well Clove, they are like 6-7 inches? And I bet those shoes cost a bomb, anyway just take them off."

I take my shoes off and my height drops dramatically, my feet are so sore on the ground. I wince and I think Cato notices this.

"Hey, wanna sit down?" He asks me.

"Yeah, but my feet are throbbing, I'm not sure if I can walk it."

"Come here." Before I know it Cato has me over his shoulder walking to Glimmers couch, I notice a few people staring, but honestly. I couldn't be arsed what anyone thought at the moment.

"Thanks." I say as he puts me down on the couch. He sits down next to me, I swing my legs over him and lie down.

Suddenly Peeta comes out of nowhere and punches Nash square in the jaw.

"Shit!" I shout, and get up and run over to them, my feet throb but all I can think about is Nash, and how I can get him out of this.

"Peeta! What the fuck man? What was that for?!" Nash shouts touching where Peeta punched him.

"Did you or did you not kiss my girlfriend?" He shouts, everywhere goes silent.

"Peeta! Can we not do this here please." Katniss says, she looks emotionless. She can hide her feelings well, and she never cries. So it's hard to tell how she is feeling.

"Yeah, I did." Nash replies to Peeta.

Peeta lunges at Nash, they start to fight but Finnick and Gale break it up.

"I swear i'll kill you!" Peeta shouts.

"Come on then! Try your luck bread boy!"

"Nash, calm down. Come on." Finnick says dragging him away.

"Katniss, why'd you do it?!" Peeta asks her.

"I don't know Peeta, maybe because there is nothing left anymore, admit it Peeta."

"Please tell me their is something worth fighting for? Something left? I can't lose you." He says grabbing her hand.

"Peeta, shall we just be honest with eachother?"

"Okay, I admit. Their is nothing left, I hope maybe one day, we could learn to love eachother again. But now, how about friends?"

"I will always love you, just not like how I used to. Goodbye Peeta." She says and pushes through the crowd. Peeta stands there, shocked. Dumbfounded, he turns around and walks straight out of the door.

"Fucking hell." Cato says behind me.

"My thoughts exactly." I reply, "I've got to find Nash."

"I'll come with you."

We walk through the crowd, upstairs. I open Glimmer's bedroom door, and Nash, Katniss, Glimmer, Finnick and Gale are all sat there.

"Nash you okay?" I ask him.

"Yeah Clo, I'm fine." He says.

"Come here."

I give him a hug, everyone in the room understands. Except Cato probably, me and Nash are extremely close.

"So, what are we going to do?" I ask them.

"Nash?" Katniss asks him.

"Kat, I still love you."

"Maybe, we can give the relationship thing a go? Or _the friends-with-benefits-no-strings-attached-shit."_ She says, and Nash nods.

"Relationship."

"Sorry to break up your little reunion shit, but I've come here to have fun. Not sit by a camp fire and sing cumbaya." I hear someone say, I turn around and realise it's Johanna Mason, one of our best friends, who was supposed to be at boarding school.

"Johanna!" I shout and embrace her into a small hug. We're kind of the same, tough, not to touchy feely. And our motto we live by 'Relationships suck'."

"Is this your boyfriend Clove?" She asks me, and then turns to Cato. "I swear if you dare hurt Clove, I will come by your house, and kill you with an axe. In your sleep."

"No, no. Johanna, you've got the wrong idea! Cato's new here, he's just my friend!" I say quickly, kind of embarrassed especially because Nash is here.

"Hey, I'm Cato." He says to her.

"Johanna Mason." She says, "So, whose going to tell me what's been going on then?"

"Well..." Glimmer starts. "Nash and Katniss made out in the bathroom, Clove and Hayes knew. Some kid who saw what went on told Peeta. Katniss told Peeta the truth, Nash and Peeta had a fight, and then Kat broke up with him. So Katniss and Nash are now going out... kind of. Am I right?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Katniss says, as Nash holds her hand in his.

"Fucking hell.. some deep shit's going down."

"Shit! Nash it's 4:30am, we've got to get home, and we've lost Hayes!" I say, we both immediately get up. I can still say we are quite drunk-ish. And in no fit state to attend to Kaya, Skye, Yale and Hayes in the morning.

"Glimmer shoo all these out your house, and stay at ours, you too Kat." I say to them, both. "Johanna?"

"Obviously I'm coming." She says and grabs a bottle of vodka.

"Hayes went home about two hours ago, he was tired." Nash says to me. "Oh, Finnick, Gale and Cato are staying over!"

"Okay." I say and help Glimmer get all the people out of her house, she looks thankful to stay over. As she would be on her own.

Glimmer locks her door, and we walk to my house, three blocks away. I notice Katniss and Nash are holding hands, Cato puts his jacket around my shoulder. I smile at him, as I am freezing. We arrive at my house, I unlock the door and let everybody in. Gesturing for them to be quiet, and not wake everyone up.

We all lie down on the couch, and pull blankets over us. Saying how amazing the party was, and we would have to do it again sometime. Katniss is the first to fall asleep, Nash wraps his arms around her, and he falls asleep too. Under the blankets, my hand interlocks with Cato's, I lean my head onto his chest, and fall slowly asleep.

* * *

_I'm sorry its quite short! Please review for another chapter! ily all! xoxox_


End file.
